grandelumierian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Marie Catherine d'Espagne
Marie Catherine d'Espagne (September 10, 1710 – Present) was Infanta of Spain by birth, and Queen-Empress Consort by her marriage to Louis Raphael de Grandelumiere. Marie Catherine was a strong character, know for her serious demeanor, and piety. She was known for being “pleasant” and “kindhearted” but only to the extent that her pride would allow. Marie Catherine’s desire for more inventive conversation would lead many to think of her as “''uninterested in most things''”. Early Life Birth Marie Catherine de Blois y Saboya was born on the 10th September 1715 at the Royal Monastery of El Escorial, to King Luis I de España his consort, Queen Maria Luisa de Saboya. Childhood As a Infanta of Spain, Marie Catherine was not brought up to amuse people, but rather, would have people in her company to keep her entertained. This was mainly the job of her ladies-in-waiting; however, Marie Catherine found most of them to be a bore with their endless chatter and gossip. From a young age, Catherine would, instead, find entertainment from the written language. She would explore many different genres, such as maths, theology, and politician’s memoirs, such as Cardinal Melchior Rene de Mortemart. Adolescence Engagement A marriage to Louis Raphael was proposed in early 1716, Catherine only aged 6. Marie Catherine stayed in Spain until her marriage to the Dauphin in 1724, at the age of fourteen. Once Catherine turned twelve, Marie IV allowed a line of communication between the Dauphin and the Infanta. However, the King of Spain pronounced it “too soon” for any letter to be received, thus showing how strict the Spanish court truly was. Marie Catherine would obey her father’s wishes without much dispute, being assured that everything was being arranged. In May 1724, a procession passed by the Palacio Real de Aranjuez, consisting of 21 state coaches, followed by 36 fine carriages, with a total of 450 horses and an accompanying personal suite of some 257 people. This was the beginning of a two and a half week journey from Madrid to Paris. Isla de los Faisanes was the location at which Maria Catherine would be handed over to Grandelumiere. Once she arrived at the island, she was greeted by Mademoiselle de Penthievre, her new lady-in-waiting, and the Grand Maître de la Maison, François Michel le Tellier. Her Spanish attendants were sent away as anything remaining from the Spanish court was to be removed from Marie Catherine. Her foreign attire was the next thing to be removed. Her black hair was powdered, turning it light gray in color, and then styled into the latest Grandelumierian fashion. Her attire was changed to a delicate and flattering blue riding garment, detailed with tiny, silver buttons. She was lead into the next room where she was introduced to Marie IV’s ministers. Maria Catherine would then renounce all claims to the Spanish throne. The once known Maria Catalina was then called Marie Catherine from that day forward. Marriage The following day, June 1st, Marie Catherine married the Dauphin Louis Raphael in a lavish ceremony at the Louvre's chapel. The couple had not spoken nor ever met before this event. Nevertheless, it was said that Catherine kept composure under this stressful situation, exclaiming to the Dauphin: “Monseigneur, this is the day I have trained and waited upon for my whole life.” The marriage did not get off on a good start as it was not consummated on the first night. This was a major embarrassment to Marie Catherine and as a result her position at court was undermined. Negative comments were made against the new Dauphine, remarking her "inability" to produce an heir. Despite this, she had a good relationship with the Empress and Emperor, and her husband fell quickly in love with her. The new couple would become devoted to each other within no time. Finally, the marriage was consummated, ending court gossip. It wasn't long before Marie Catherine "by a happy deliverance" gave birth to a son, Louis de Grandelumiere. There were 12 more pregnancies to come in the upcoming years. Each pregnancy was said to take a great toll on Catherine‘s health. Once the child was born, she would report it to be a “great relief”. The children would often be taken right after birth, and put into the care of the Imperial governess. Pavillon de Porcelaine Between 1734 and 1737, work began on the future Pavillon de Porcelaine on the request of the Dauphin. The Pavillon de Porcelaine was a composed of five pavilions. The central pavilion was intended for the Dauphin and Marie Catherine's relaxation, while the other four pavilions which surround the court were used for preparing the Dauphin's culinary pleasures. The entire interior was furnished with the "chinoise" style of decor. Marie Catherine was fond of the gardens at the Pavillon, adoring the many different flowers it held. This led her to have two flower gardens constructed which enveloped the Pavillon on either side. As a result the Pavillon became nicknamed as "Le palais des fleurs“. Adulthood Court of Marie IV As the now, Madame la Grande Dauphine, Marie Catherine would spend time much of her time with the court. Understanding her role as the Dauphine in the Grandelumierian court, she would have to put aside the notion of having others amuse her, and rather, be the one to amuse. One of the methods she did to accomplish this was to take her company on walks, a favorite pass time of hers. However, Marie Catherine found it difficult to acquire the courtly habit of gossiping. She would find such chatter to be “unintelligent” and “terribly boring”, thinking herself to float above it all. Catherine would, however, find courtly gossip to be of her use; using it to stay informed and in the loop of many social circles. Madame la Poignard During a Salon held by the Duchesse de Rohan in Paris, the Duchesse's fortune-telling friend visited. Marie Catherine, who is strictly pious and dislikes such "games," quickly took out her rosary and stayed near the Dauphin. Her Majesty, who was also not a fan, excused herself many times. Hesitantly, she finally gave her hand for the palm reading. Her nervous stature must have caught the eye of La Poignard, who went into a hysterical fit while reading the Dauphine's lines. The topics of death about the Dauphine and her family was the main topic in the hysteria. Catherine, frightened, tried to pull away, though the Madame help tightly onto her arm. It took three men to help the woman off her. Queen-Empress Consort On November 29th, 1757, the Empress, Marie IV passed away due to infection of the blood. At this saddening moment, it changed Marie Catherine’s life from that day forward. She would become Queen-Empress Consort, along with her husband, who would be now known as Louis XIV, sovereign of Grandelumiere. Catherine was reported on saying, “I pray to our God that we will be sovereigns of equal grace and piety as our late Empress..” Court Life Once she was empress, Marie Catherine was said to donate even more so to her charities, especially ones involving the church or education. She enjoyed her courtly duties, and the many different events and parties which they held. As the Consort, Marie Catherine was not expected to take interest in politic affairs, in fact, it was uncommon for Consort’s to get involved in government matters in a whole. However, this was not so for Catherine, as she found a great interest in politics and the Grandelumierian government. Louis XIV, knowing this, allowed her to partake in minor affairs along side him. Issue With her husband, Louis XIV de Grandelumiere, she would have several children: * Louis Auguste de Grandelumière, Monseigneur le Grand Dauphin (13th March 1726 - Présent) * Marie Sophie de Grandelumière, Reine d'Espagne (18th October 1727 - 27th May 1763) * Marie Louise de Grandelumière, Duchesse de Parme (6th December 1728 - 6th December 1759) * Louis Emmanuel de Grandelumière, Duc de Bretagne (20th August 1730 - Présent) * Louis Philippe de Grandelumière, Duc de Bourgogne (20th August 1730 - 15th January 1747) * Marie Adélaïde de Grandelumière, Abbesse de Cîteaux (1st November 1731 - 6th December 1762) * Louis Ferdinand de Grandelumière, Duc de Maine (28th February 1733 - 3rd March 1733) * Louis Étienne de Grandelumière, Duc de Maine (15th June 1735 - 26th April 1738) * Marie Thérèse de Grandelumière, Princesse de Condé (21st May 1737 - 10th May 1763) * Louis Charles de Grandelumière, Duc d'Aquitaine (14th January 1738 - Présent) * Louis Antoine de Grandelumière, Duc de Maine (23rd September 1740 - 25th September 1740) * Marie Antoinette de Grandelumière, Reine d'Angleterre (13th April 1741 - Présent) * Louis Baptiste de Grandelumière, Duc de Maine (16th December 1742 - Présent) Honors, Titles and Styles Titles and Styles * 10th September 1710' - '1st June 1724' Su Alteza Real, Infanta de España * 1st June 1724 - 13th March 1726 Madame la Dauphiné * 13th March 1726 - 29th November 1757 Madame la Grande Dauphiné. * 29th November 1757 - Present Queen-Empress Consort Honours * Grandmaster of the Order of Saint-Marie Category:Grandelumierian Consorts Category:House Blois Category:Foreign Courtiers Category:18th Century Births Category:Dauphins of Grandelumiere Category:Fils de Grandelumiere